Adventures in Babysitting
by greengirl82
Summary: What happens when a brunette babysits her bosses son? Six oneshots. Completed.
1. Guess Who Daddy Likes?

**Adventures In Babysitting**

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds, that's CBS'. But I do own my thoughts, which made this story.

Summary: An injured Emily is sidelined on the teams next case, so she volunteers to watch Jack while the team is in the field. Jack tells her a secret about Hotch.

A/N: Yes this one was also another one of my favorites and I realized just how many babysitting stories involve Emily and Jack, so after re-editing them I decided to post them as a multi chapter fic of oneshots. Enjoy.

* * *

John F. Kennedy said, "Children are the world's most valuable resource and it's best hope for the future."

* * *

"This sucks" Emily grumbled, "I can't believe I'm sidelined for the next three weeks."

"Well Princess, that's what happens when an unsub trips you" Morgan teased the brunette.

"Shut up" she glared at him, "It could've easily been you, you know."

Up in Hotch's office, he and Dave watched the whole exchange, both men were relieved that the brunette was going to be fine.

"So what'll we do with her?" Dave asked, "She'll be out of commission on the field for three weeks."

"The same thing we did, when Reid was shot in the leg," Hotch said, "Keep her here with Garcia and help from the office."

The older man raised an eyebrow at that thought, he knew Emily hated being sidelined, and took it out on anyone around. Namely Morgan at this moment.

He chuckled when he saw the brunette agent toss a wadded up piece of paper and threw it at Morgan's head.

"Yeah, I don't think that's going to go over well with Emily." Dave said.

Hotch was pulled from the humorous image when his cell phone rang, noting it was was Jessica.

Dave left to give him privacy, deciding to go down into the bullpen to calm the easily on edge Emily, Morgan and Reid.

JJ ignored the chatter all around her talking with Garcia who was carrying their next files up to Hotch's office to alert him that Georgetown LEOs needed them right away.

"Okay I'll check Jessica. Bye." Hotch said into his cell phone.

"Hey bossman" Garcia greeted passing along the file, "We've got a quick case, Georgetown needs us."

"Okay assemble the team right away" Hotch told her, going over to his desk and quickly scanning the bullpen for the injured brunette.

* * *

The team went to the conference room, along with Emily with some help from Morgan.

"We have a quick one in Georgetown, three women gone missing and the local LEOs have an idea who the unsub but the Mayor wants it everything by the book so they need our help with a profile." JJ said.

"Alright we'll leave in an hour." Hotch said "Emily I'd like to speak to your before we leave. Wheels up in 30."

The team left the conference room while Emily stayed watched as her face fell into a sad expression before making it.

"I know, I know. I'm staying behind to help with Garcia." Emily said sullenly.

"I wanted to know if you could babysit Jack for me?" Hotch asked watching Emily's face look up in surprise.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Jessica has to go out of town, her father fell and broke his hip. She's going up there to help her mother. We thought it'd be best if Jack didn't have to see his grandfather like that." Hotch said hoping Emily would like to spend time with Jack.

Emily was more than happy to spend time with Jack, but she wondered if this was just because he felt bad that she hurt her ankle, because he was in a pinch or he wanted her to spend time with Jack.

"Sure" Emily said "No problem. Jack and I are old friends" Emily said smiling.

Hotch felt relief that Emily liked spending time with his son, he just wished he could tell Emily he was just as excited to spend time with her as Jack was.

"I think it'd be better if you stayed over at my place since Jack's use to my place and so Jessica can drop him off there" Hotch said "Before I leave the case, we'll stop by your apartment to grab some stuff." Hotch flashed his dimple at her.

_'Oh boy, there's that dimple again'_ Emily thought _'Why is that my kryptonite?'_

_'Ah, I see the dimple got to her'_ Hotch thought watching her get up to go down the stairs.

"I better go get Morgan to help me down the stairs" Emily said hobbling over to the door.

"That's ok, I can help you" Hotch said walking over to Emily and taking her right arm over his shoulder to help her down the stairs.

Dave watched from his office as Hotch helped Emily down the stairs to her desk.

"Smooth move, Aaron" Dave muttered.

"Ok, Jessica should be here in about a half hour." Hotch said as he lead Emily in to his apartment.

"Alright" Emily said as she sat down on Hotch's couch.

It thrilled Hotch having Emily here in his apartment.

"I better go grab my go-bag and head out to meet the jet" Hotch said walking to his hall closet to grab his bag.

* * *

Hotch walked over to Emily on the couch, lean down and kissed her forehead, "Thanks for agreeing to watch Jack."

"No problem." Emily said in surprise and happiness watching Hotch waved at her, walking out the door.

Soon after Emily heard the door open and in came Jack and Jessica.

"Emily!" Jack said running straight for her.

"Jack be careful" Jessica said coming over to the couch "Hi Emily, how are you?"

"Oh, I've had better days" Emily said "I hope everything turns out fine with your father"

"Thank you" Jessica said smiling "I better get going. Bye Jack."

"Bye Aunt Jessica" Jack said sitting next to Emily.

As Jessica went to close the door behind her, she smiled at the sight of Jack talking to Emily.

'I wish Aaron would tell her how he felt. I certainly heard how he smiles when Jack talks about Aaron and her' Jessica thought closing the door shut.

"How'd you get hurt Emily?" Jack asked noticing the ace bandages around her wrist and ankle.

"Oh, a bad guy tripped me." Emily explained to the five year old. 'Tell the edited version' Emily thought.'

"So you hungry Little Man?" Emily asked.

"No Aunt Jessica gave me a hot dog before we left." Jack said.

"Want to color a picture for your dad, when he comes back?" Emily asked.

"No, I want to show you something," Jack said running to the bedroom.

He came back with a picture behind him. 'Maybe Emily likes daddy to.'

"What you got there Jack?" Emily asked.

"Do you like my dad?" Jack asked "Because he likes you."

Jack hands her a framed photo of the team that Emily barely remembers taking. Had to be from at least three months ago.

"See Emily, daddy's looking at you in this picture. He always likes looking out you." Jack said.

"Jack, this doesn't mean that your dad likes me as anything more than a friend," Emily said.

"But when the mom of a girl from my school asked daddy out, he told her that he was interested in someone else." Jack said, "He always looks at you. Uncle Dave said that daddy is afraid of rejection that's why he hasn't asked you out."

"Jack" Emily licked her lip, "Let's not discuss this now."

Jack went to put the picture back in Hotch's room.

"Please just talk to him," Jack asked sitting next to Emily.

"I'll think about it." Emily said, "I can't promise anything."

Jack grabbed the remote and sighed _'I tried.'_ Jack thought _'I'll try harder when daddy comes back.'_

* * *

Hotch returned the next afternoon and saw Emily playing Connect Four with Jack at the table.

"I'm home" Hotch said watching Jack and Emily look up at him. "Miss me?"

"Daddy" Jack said running Hotch.

Emily heard the two talk while Emily put the game back in the box placing it on the shelf behind the table.

Hotch saw Emily lightly hobble over to get her overnight bag.

"You're leaving?" Hotch asked putting Jack down.

"Yeah, I'm going to skedaddle now." Emily said walking over to the door.

"Well then I'll drive you home." Hotch said.

"No that's ok, I'm going to catch a cab." Emily said to which gave her a look "Don't give me that look."

"Don't go Emily," Jack said.

"I got to Jack." Emily said wincing as she lowered herself to Jack's eye level, "Hey, I'll see you soon. Ok?"

Jack nodded sadly, and Hotch felt himself feeling sad too.

_'I guess she just offered to watch Jack as a friend's favor.'_ Hotch thought.

_'I gotta get out of here'_ Emily thought to herself _'Otherwise I'll confess to someone who doesn't see me as anything than a friend.'_

"Bye" Emily called out, closing the door and limping towards the elevator.

* * *

"Daddy?" Jack said as Hotch looked down at his son. "I think it's my fault she left so fast. I showed her the picture of your friends. The one where your staring at her. I told her you liked her."

Hotch's eyes widen, "What?"

"I told her that Uncle Dave said your afraid of rejection that's why you haven't told her" Jack told his father "I asked her if she liked you more than as a friend, she wouldn't answered but she looked like she wanted to say yes."

"Oh my..." Hotch said, opening the door and groaned as the elevator had just closed "Wait here."

"Okay." Jack said watching Hotch run out the door to the stairs.

_'Please, please hurry.'_ Emily thought. _'As soon as I'm home than I can have my freak out.'_

The doors opened and Emily nearly walked into a gasping for breath Hotch.

"Wha... whoa... wait." Hotch got out through gasps for air.

"What the hell?" Emily said "You ran down three flight of stairs?"

Hotch nodded and walked over to the water fountain taking a big sip of water.

"Must be in good shape" Emily said lightly which caught Hotch's attention.

"Ok, now can you tell me why you ran down three flights of stairs?" Emily said.

"Jack told me what he you two discussed the other day" Hotch said looking for any sign from her.

"Oh," was all Emily said. "Ok."

"So now you know how I feel, though I'd rather been the one to have told you instead of my son" Hotch said.

"We can discuss this later, my ankle is killing me." Emily said shifting to the side.

"Fine we can discuss this back in my apartment." Hotch said.

Emily shook her head, "No I'm going home we can talk about this after work on Monday."

"That's too far away, we're going to my apartment whether you like it or not," Hotch said "Or do I have to throw you over my shoulder?"

Emily took a deep breath, "Five minutes, than that's it" Emily said.

"We'll see," Hotch coyly smirked. The alpha in him could tell she had feelings for him whether she wanted to admit it or not.

Hotch grabbed her bag and put her right arm over his shoulder for support and went back up to his apartment.

As soon as they got to the front door, Emily felt hesitant. Hotch sensing this turned to her.

"Emily look at me" Hotch said trying to get to her, "Look at me."

The brunette met his eyes, as his own turned serious, "I like you, I really do. Do you feel the same about me?"

Hotch saw her hesitating again, setting her bag down he pressed his forehead against hers while wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I think we both want this" Hotch leaned in, kissing her thrilled when she returned the kiss.

Jack opened the door, and smiled saying, "Told you so."

Hotch took Emily's bag and they walked into the apartment to a very excited Jack.

* * *

"Life loves to be taken by the lapel and told: 'I'm with you kid. Let's go." Maya Angelou

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.


	2. Guess What I Learned?

**Adventures In Babysitting**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me. Nope not me at all...

Summary: Hotch asks Emily if she could baby sit Jack for him, causing the little boy to pick up some bad habits from Emily especially some pranks...

A/N: This was originally a stand alone oneshot, but when I realized how many babysitting Jack stories I've done, I decided to re-edit them and post them as a multi chapter fic of oneshots. So here's the next one that is one of my favorites from a long time ago that was a prompt from the Friends episode. No tomatoes, just enjoy.

Leave a review and let me know what you think...

* * *

Leo Aikman said, "The best way to break a bad habit is to drop it."

* * *

Emily opened her front door and smiled at the two matching Hotchners.

"Hey" Emily said smiling at her boss and friend then turned to Jack, "Hey, Captain Jack."

"Hi." Jack said "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure thing" Emily said pointing to the room under her staircase "Right through there."

The two profilers laughed at his high speed running.

"Thank you again for doing this." Hotch said "I have one of those meetings with Strauss and Jessica had to work."

Emily waved that off, "No problem, Hotch. That little boy stole my heart."

Hotch smiled at that, "Well I shouldn't be gone to long. But in here are his favorite games and some dvds that he loves."

Emily took the bag from him, "Hey, this isn't the first time I've babysat. Don't worry, you're son won't come back too damaged."

Hotch smirked at her teasing, "Well just as long as he's not hyped up on sugar or bleeding, then we'll be good."

Jack ran back in towards Hotch, who kneeled down and said, "I'll be back soon, be good for Emily ok?"

"Ok, daddy." Jack said earning a kiss on his forehead.

"Will you be ok?" Hotch asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Emily said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I was talking to Jack." Hotch said smirking at the brunette causing her to roll her eyes.

Hotch waved goodbye and Jack raced over to sit on Emily's couch pulling his back pack up on his lap.

"So what do you want to do?" Emily asked "You want to color? Or maybe watch one of your movies?"

Jack shook his head looking up at Emily.

"You know when you were just a little itty bitty baby, we hanged out all the time." Emily told the boy.

"Before you went away?" Jack asked referring to her time in hiding.

"Yeah" Emily said tensely "How about we not talk about me going away?"

Looking around hoping to change the subject "So you're an only child? No brothers or sisters?"

Jack nods his head while Emily bit her lip.

"You know, I'm an only child too." Emily said "Because of my mom's job we moved around alot, I had to make new friends wherever we went so I learned how to be the funny new girl."

"How?" Jack asked warily.

"Well I always played pranks when I spent the night at other kids homes and did the repeat thing, and the coin trick." Emily told him seeing his face light up at the pranks.

"What a coin trick?" Jack asked placing his bag on the floor.

"Well you take a coin, like a dime or a quarter and you take a pencil and blacken the edges, like this." Emily demonstrates "And you tell them, you bet that they can't keep this coin on your face as you run it all the way down."

Jack smiled when she added, "And they end up with a black line down their face."

"Any others?" Jack asked intrigued.

"Well there is always switching the sugar bowl with the salt bowl, so when someone goes to put sugar in their cereal they'll get salt." Emily added.

Jack laughed at that, "What else?"

"Have you ever heard of saran wrap?" Emily asked seeing the boy relax around her.

* * *

A surprised Emily opened up her door to Hotch who had a line down the middle of his forehead as he angrily marched straight into her apartment.

"We need to talk" Hotch said turning around while Emily tempted to keep from laughing.

"Yeah?" Emily asked.

"So you've been teaching Jack some new tricks?" Hotch asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh oh" Emily said holding in her smirk, "What happened?"

"Saran wrap" Hotch said glaring at her.

Bursting out with laughter, Emily said, "He didn't?"

"Oh but he did." Hotch told her "Saran wrap over the toilet seat."

Emily smirked was wiped off by the look he gave her, "I take it you didn't find it amusing?"

"Not necessarily" he told her, "Since I was bare foot and pee..."

"Got it." Emily said, cutting him off, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"I don't like practical jokes, they're mean spirited and a waste of time" Hotch said "And more importantly I don't want my son picking up this bad habit of yours."

"Hotch, practical jokes are a point in every childhood" she told him, "It's just a joke."

"Tell me" Hotch said "Was the saran wrap one the only one you taught him?"

Biting her cheek, Emily just nodded not able to tear her eyes away from the line across his face.

"I want you to talk to Jack" Hotch said "And tell him that this practical joke thing, it was wrong."

"What?" Emily asked but relented when she saw the look he gave her.

* * *

Standing outside of Jessica's, Emily cursed herself for having to do this.

"Hey, Emily." Jessica said, seeing the brunette agent "What are you doing here?"

"Hotch wanted me to talk to Jack..." Emily said warily "About something."

"The practical jokes?" Jessica asked "Yeah, I found that out the hard way with a cup full of salt this afternoon on my cereal."

"Sorry" Emily grimaced "It was all in good fun."

"It's alright" Jessica said "I would've been laughing if I hadn't nearly choked to death."

Emily sat on the couch watching the blonde head towards the kitchen, "So where is the little guy?"

"BOO!" Jack called out scaring the brunette agent into a near heart attack.

"CRAP!" Emily called out "Found him, Jessica."

"You want some coffee, Emily?" Jessica called out.

"Sure." Emily said seeing the boy smirking at her.

"Any sugar?" Jessica asked.

"Yeah..." Emily started "Do I want sugar?"

Jack shook his head at her, causing the brunette to take the boy's hand and sit him next to her on the couch.

"No sugar" Emily called out to Jack's aunt.

"You remember all those tricks I taught you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" he nodded, grinning at all the new pranks he's learned.

"Well you can't do that anymore." Emily said "Seems your Dad doesn't have the same kind of humor we do."

"Seems your Dad doesn't have the same humor we do" Jack mimicked Emily.

"Stop it" Emily told him.

"Stop it" Jack repeated.

"Seriously Jack, no more pranks" Emily said seriously.

"Seriously Jack, no more pranks" Jack repeated.

"Aw, crap" the brunette muttered under her breath.

"Aw, crap" Jack repeated grinning.

"No, don't say that" Emily said panicking.

"Crap"" Jack said giggling.

"No, no, no" she kneeled in front of the boy "Go back to repeating me."

"Crap, crap, crap." Jack said.

"Damn it." Emily said rubbing her forehead.

"Damn it" Jack said swinging his feet, "Damn it, damn it..."

"I've got a deal for you" she said, clamoping her hand over his mouth.

Jack looked up at her, with a raised eyebrow.

* * *

Emily walked through the glass doors to the BAU, quickly seeing Hotch up in his office with Jack perched on his hip looking at her.

"Oh boy." Emily muttered to herself watching the father and son duo look at her, both wearing the same look, intent.

"Prentiss?" Hotch called out as she set her go bag and purse under her desk.

_'I'm walking the green mile' _she thought to herself, _'At least I'll finally get to meet Elvis in Heaven...'_

"Emily?" Hotch called out softer as she entered his office, and set Jack down.

"Hey" Emily greeted Hotch and kneeled down "Hey Captain."

"Hi, Emmy" Jack said grinning at her.

"Yeah?" Emily asked when she looked back at Hotch.

"I have another meeting with Strauss" Hotch said rolling his eyes "And I was wondering if you could watch Jack again?"

"Really?" Emily asked looking at Hotch.

"Yeah" Hotch said "Jack really likes you and asked if he could spend time with his Emmy."

"Well sure." Emily said looking over at Jack sitting on Hotch's couch "We have fun, don't we Jack?"

Jack nodded, smiling as setting his crayons down on the table in front of the couch and look up at the dark haired agents.

"See you soon, okay buddy?" Hotch said turning around to walk out the door.

Emily chuckled when she saw a poorly written 'kick me' sign on Hotch's back.

"Hold on." Emily said chuckling as Hotch paused turning around confused, seeing both Emily and Jack laughing.

"What?" Hotch asked only to be turned around and have something taken off his back by Emily.

"Here." Emily said trying to control her laughter "Sorry, Jack. I couldn't let this one slide."

"Jack?" Hotch said sternly "What did we just finish talking about Jack?"

"What did we just finish talking about Jack?" Jack mimicked.

Hotch charged at his son, "That's it. Get over here now."

Jack ran out of Hotch's office towards Dave's followed by an angry Hotch and a fearful Emily.

"You are in big trouble, Jack." Hotch's voice echoed off the wall.

"Hotch!" Emily called out "It's just a simple..."

Emily ran towards Dave's door only to be grabbed and pulled in and tackled to the ground.

"What the...?" Emily cried out and noticed two Hotchners tackling her.

"Tickle her!" Jack giggled loudly.

"I told you, I'd get you for this." Hotch told Emily as he and Jack were on her.

"Ok. Ok, ok." Emily said "I give up. Surrender."

Hotch pulled his son off of her, extending his hand to help her off the ground only for her to kick her leg out making him fall to the ground.

"Get Daddy!" Emily told Jack as she tickled him back.

"No, no, no." Hotch said unable to stop the laughter coming from him.

"Team Jack wins!" Jack said as Emily and him got back at Hotch.

All three heads looked up to see an amused and smirking Dave watching them.

"I believe that this is my office?" Dave said watching the flushed pink cheeks of the two agents and grin of the boy caught between them.

"I believe this is my office?" Jack mimicked back causing Emily to groan while Dave raised an eyebrow at the boy.

"What?" Dave asked.

"Wh..." Jack started only to be cut off by Hotch and Emily.

"JACK!" both brunette commanded.

"Sorry" Jack said.

As the two agents escorted the boy out Hotch muttered to Emily "Never again, you understand me?"

"I said I was sorry." Emily muttered "What more do you want from me?"

"Oh, I know what more he wants..." Dave murmured to himself shutting his office door grinning.

* * *

"In any family, measles are less contagious than bad habits." Mignon McLaughlin

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See this review button thing down there? Yea, I think he's broken, so how bout testing it out with a review? ;)


	3. Guess Who?

**Adventures In Babysitting**

Disclaimer: CBS owns all things connected to Criminal Minds, all I own is an over active imagination...

Summary: When Hotch is in need of a pinch babysitter for Jack, Emily offers to fill in. Unfortunately for her while she's enjoying the side gig, Hotch seems to be scaring away all her potential dates.

A/N: So yes, here's another Emily babysitting Jack storyline, but this one was another posted earlier fic that needed to be re-tweaked. Well anyways review and let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Each time we face our fear, we gain strength, courage and confidence in the doing." Author Unknown

* * *

Hotch removed his cell phone from his ear and closed it as he sat down in the conference room, feeling discouraged.

_'What the hell am I going to do?'_ Hotch asked himself looking up when he noticed his team arriving to go over a profile.

Emily walked in and frowned when she saw Hotch lost in thought, setting her files down next to him, she sat down in the chair.

"Hotch?" Emily asked "Are you alright?"

"Huh?" Hotch said noticing her looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"Are you ok?" Emily repeated furrowing her brows.

Looking at her, he sighed "It's Jack."

"What about him?" Emily asked "Is he alright?"

"I need someone to watch him for a couple of nights this week." Hotch said "Jessica's going on a business trip and I can't ship him off between his friends houses."

"Oh." Emily said licking her lips "Well I can watch him, if you need a hand."

Tilting his, Hotch asked, "Are you sure? It's kind of a big favor."

Shrugging her shoulders, "It's no problem. He's a sweet little boy, I don't mind. Just tell me when and you can drop him off. No trouble."

"Thanks," Hotch said smiling at the brunette grateful "It's from Tuesday until Friday from four until at least midnight."

Biting her inside cheek, Emily internally sighed _'There goes my dates.'_

"Are you sure about this?" Hotch asked seeing her reaction made him wonder.

"No, Hotch" she smiled at him, "I don't mind. I'll just need to rearrange two of my dates for a later time. But I want to do this, ok?"

"Ok" Hotch said _'She a date? Did she say dates? As in more than one date or more than one man?'_

Emily and Hotch looked up to see the rest of the team come in for their profile.

Hotch stood in front of Emily's apartment, sighing that his time with Strauss and the budget meetings were done for the night.

_'Until tomorrow'_ Hotch shuddered, blown over by Emily casual dressing in slacks and a low cut blood red silk top.

"Hey" Emily said smiling as she fixed the earring in her ear "Come in. Jack's down in my bedroom, I'll go get him."

Hotch watched Emily head to the bedroom but said, "No, you're all dressed up, I'll get him."

Hotch followed Emily into her bedroom and saw Jack sleeping bundled in Emily's blankets.

"I hope he wasn't too much trouble" Hotch said picking up the sleeping child.

"Believe me when I tell you, your son was no trouble" she said, with a smile, "He was grilling me nonstop about my dates."

Hotch chuckled but was inwardly pleased that his son did that. _'Good boy, Jack'_

Making his way into the living room, he notices that Emily didn't follow him.

Hotch wrapped Jack's sweater in the boy's book bag when he noticed Emily walk back in.

"So this how long have you been seeing...?" Hotch asked not knowing the man's name.

"Pete?" Emily said "No, this is actually our first date. First date for me in what feels like forever. Between working and traveling I forgot what a real conversation with a potential date feels like..."

Hotch winced at that, he knew what she was feeling about the dating scene. He felt it himself, only add on a child to that scenario.

Emily looked around her apartment and muttered "Where did I put my phone?"

"Well, I better get going" Hotch said regretfully "I got to put Jack to bed, and you have a date to get ready for."

Emily smiled at that, "Ok, I'll see you later."

Emily went back in her room while Hotch moved Jack's head to rest upon his shoulder while he opened the front door to see a man in a suit about to knock.

"Is this Emily Prentiss' place?" the man said "I'm Pete."

Hotch glared at the man, "You're her date?"

"Yeah, Pete" Pete repeated, only to earn a stern glare from Hotch and felt fear run through him.

"Listen up" Hotch said quietly when he saw Jack move his head into the crook of Hotch's neck "You go out with Emily tonight and I will..."

Emily walked out of her bedroom noticing that Hotch left with Jack. She smiled when she saw the drawing Jack left behind for her. Of her, Jack and Hotch.

Smiling she walked over to the refrigerator and hanged it up, standing back to admire the work, she was pulled out of her thought as her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Emily said "Pete? What's wrong?"

Emily closed her cell phone and sat down on her couch shaking her head at the canceled date.

* * *

Emily opened her front door and felt a the tiny body of Jack hugged her.

"Hey, what's with all the hugging?" Emily asked the boy.

"Today is your last day babysitting me" Jack said quietly.

Sighing Emily disentangled herself from the smaller Hotchner while Hotch just watched on.

"Hey" Emily murmured, kneeling in front of Jack, "You know what? Just because I'm not going to be your babysitter doesn't mean I'm not your friend."

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Really" Emily said tapping Jack's nose earning a giggle, she looked over when she heard Hotch's phone ring.

"Hotchner" Hotch said walking towards the kitchen "I understand, alright. Bye."

Hotch turned around "Strauss and the financial department worked out a deal. No more meetings."

"Hallelujah" Emily muttered "Just glad to see you won't be walking around tense anymore."

Jack looked from his dad to Emily "Does that mean Emmy doesn't watch me today?"

Hotch looked at his son, seeing the sadness in there, as did Emily.

"Well just because your meetings canceled doesn't mean you have to leave." Emily offered "We could go to the park or do something."

"Does that sound fun, Jack?" Hotch asked.

"We can go to the park?" Jack asked "All of us?"

"All of us." Hotch said looking for confirmation from Emily.

Jack held hands with both brunette BAU agents, listening to the tone of their conversation.

"Daddy, look snow cones" Jack said looking at the ice vendor "Can I have one?"

"I don't know, can you?" Hotch teased the boy.

"Please?" Jack asked.

"Sure" Hotch said watching his son wander up to the vendor as did Hotch and Emily.

"Do you want one, Emily?" Hotch asked looking at the different flavors.

"No, thanks" Emily said watching Jack's face light up.

Emily felt a tap on her shoulder causing her to turn around, "Alex?"

Hotch's fist tense when he heard the man's voice.

"Emily?" Alex said then saw Hotch "Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Emily asked seeing her former potential suitor look over at Hotch in fear.

"I..." Alex said looking at Hotch "I got to go."

"No wait a minute" Emily said seeing the exchanged looks between the men, "What's going on?"

Emily looked over at Hotch who shrugged his shoulders while Alex looked like he was having a heart attack.

"I, uh..." Alex said "I'm sorry I canceled on you."

Raising an eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"I gotta go" Alex said pushing past some skateboarding teens and rushed off.

"Well that was rude" Hotch said trying to deflect attention off of him.

"Hotch?" Emily asked "Why did my last date look like he crapped his pants when he saw you?"

"I don't know" Hotch said "Hey, Jack do you want to take your treat over to the swings?"

"Yeah." Jack said running for the swing set.

The two profilers walked over to the bench, and as Hotch watched Jack, Emily watched Hotch.

"Can I ask you something?" Hotch asked "How come you had so may dates this week?"

"Well" Emily said jokingly, "Seems Garcia likes to give my number out along with a twelve by ten glossy picture."

"I'm serious" Hotch commented "How come you had so many dates?"

Shrugging Emily answered "Well I don't know. Trying to find the one, it's kind of hard. But I'd like to think there's someone out there for me."

Hotch nodded then seen Emily turn her attention to him.

"I want to ask you something" Emily said "Well a couple of somethings and I need you to answer honestly. I won't get mad but I need an honest answer."

Hotch sighed as he turned on the bench to face her while keeping an eye on the swing set for Jack, "Ok."

Exhaling, Emily said, "Did you do something the night Alex was suppose to pick me up that caused him to bail on my date?"

Wincing at that, Hotch nodded and said, "Yes."

Trying to keep her tone even since she was in hearing distance of numerous children "What did you do?"

Hotch closed his eyes, and said, "I threatened him. I threatened all your dates."

Her face red with anger, but maintaining her composure "How and why?"

Hotch saw Emily's anger and knew it was best to come out with it. "I threatened Alex with time in a federal prison because I can tell that he was the type of guy who liked to get high. And with that Pete guy..."

"What did you do to Pete?" Emily asked.

"I made him fear for his life." Hotch said "Threatened to rip off his arm and use it to beat him to death with it..."

"WHY?" Emily said loudly but not shouting.

"Because..." Hotch said "I didn't want you going out with anyone that wasn't me..."

"You?" Emily asked "In all the time that I've known you, you have never ever shown me any interest as anything other than an agent on your team."

"I didn't realize it then, or if I did I ignored it." Hotch said standing up "Look, I get that you are beyond angry, but I had to do it."

"Well?" Emily asked looking at him.

"Well what?" Hotch asked confused.

"Were you ever going to ask me out?" Emily asked seeing a surprise look flash through his eyes.

"Was I ever going to..." Hotch sputtered only to see Jack run over to them.

"Daddy?" Jack asked "Are you ok?"

Emily looked over and said, "I think your dad's going to be ok."

Hotch watched as Jack hopped up to sit in Emily's lap and laugh as she pulled out one of his books.

Looking up at Hotch, Emily smiled and said, "Whenever you're ready to ask, just know that my answer will be a yes."

Hotch smiled at Emily and said, "Good to know."

Hotch watched as Emily started reading one of Jack's stories and as a smile hit his face, "Emily? Would you like to go out tomorrow night?"

"Yes." Emily said smiling back at him.

* * *

Mark Twain said, "Courage is resistance to fear, mastery of fear - not absence of fear."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See this review button down here? He's all alone and needs a hug.


	4. Guess Who Doesn't Feel Good?

**Adventures In Babysitting**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: It's a school day and when Hotch gets a call that Jack is sick, he's not able to get his son. So it's up to Emily...

A/N: This was one of my favorites, but needed major tweaking, and I decided to re-edit and post it in this series.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"If you treat a sick child like an adult and a sick adult like a child, everything usually works out pretty well." Ruth Carlisle

* * *

Hotch's head shot up when he heard Jessica's regretful voice saying her boss couldn't let her leave to get Jack.

"I'm sorry, Aaron" Jessica said, "I tried but he said he couldn't let me leave early to get Jack."

Rubbing his forehead, "It's fine, Jess. I'll get him, thanks though."

Setting his cell phone down he wondered how the hell he was going to get his son, who needed him and while he was due to be in a meeting with the proverbial ice queen of the BAU.

Looking down in the bullpen he wondered was it too soon to ask her? _'She loves Jack a lot, and he's growing more fond of her.'_

Walking to the catwalk, Hotch leaned down and said, "Emily? A word please."

Hotch walked back into his office, and looked over to see Emily walk in, taking a seat in his empty visitor's chair.

"Yeah?" Emily asked seeing him hesitate.

"I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?" Hotch asked.

Raising an eyebrow, she shrugged and said, "Sure. What is it?"

Inhaling, "Can you pick Jack up from school? He got sick and I'll be stuck in a meeting with Strauss and Jessica isn't able too either."

"Sure." Emily said smiling, "No problem."

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Emily told him and smiled, "So does that mean I get the rest of the day off too?"

Hotch chuckled at her teasing, "Yeah, you get the day off too."

Emily stood up, "You didn't need to be so nervous asking me."

"Well we haven't been dating that long" Hotch said, "And this is a lot to take on, so new into a relationship."

"Hey," Emily said walking over and kissing his cheek, "Jack is an amazing little boy, and I love him. Don't worry."

Hotch smiled, relieved that despite the fact that they had recently started dating, Emily loved his son, and a brief thought passed through his mind at what a great mother she'd make.

Emily stood up, and said, "Good luck with the Ice Queen."

"Thanks" Hotch said as he watched her walk back to her desk, heading out.

* * *

Emily unlocked Hotch's apartment, carrying Jack and tossing his book bag on the floor.

Walking over to the couch, she placed the sleeping boy, and ran her hand over his forehead feeling his warm head.

As she removed her hand, she felt the boy stir and look at her, "Emmy?"

"Hey sweetie." Emily said soothingly "How are you feeling?"

"I don't feel good, Emmy." Jack whimpered, sitting up to hug her "My head hurts, and tummy too."

"Aw" Emily said rubbing her hand over his back, "How about we get you back in your jammies and I make you some soup?"

Jack nodded against her shoulder, "Can you carry me?"

"Sure thing." Emily said standing up holding the boy to her and walking towards his room.

Emily watched Jack pick his pajamas and get dressed, and wandered back over to her holding her hand as she led them to the kitchen.

"So we'll get you a little bit of soup and we can watch some cartoons." Emily told him.

Jack sat at the table watching Emily opening a can of soup for him, she turned and smiled, "So Cheez-Its or Saltines?"

"Cheez-Its please." Jack said politely.

Emily brought over the soup, his crackers and some juice for him, "Go slow, ok?"

Jack nodded, slowly feeding himself, while Emily ran her hand over his tousled hair.

"Finished." Jack said soon after, "Thank you, Emmy."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Emily said taking the bowl to the sink, "Want to watch some cartoons?"

Jack nodded, pulling the little throw blanket over him as he sat next to Emily resting his head on her lap.

"Comfy?" Emily said seeing the little dimple flash on his cheek.

"Yes," Jack said, "Emmy? How come you're not a mommy? You'd make a very good mommy."

Shrugging her shoulders, "Just haven't found the time." Emily said, "But if I ever had a kid, I'd want him to be just like you, because you are a little gem."

Jack giggled when Emily tapped him on the nose.

"Emmy?" Jack asked once he stopped giggling, "If you and daddy marry, does that mean you're my new mommy?"

Emily's breath hitched at that, "Well" Emily said slowly, "That's a big question. I want you to know I love you so much and I don't know if you're dad and I will marry, but it would be an honor to be your mom. But that's something that is too early to think about."

"Why?" Jack asked feeling himself feel sleepy "Daddy loves you."

Emily smiled at that, tickling his ear, "Because you're dad and I just started dating."

"You love him right?" Jack asked feeling his eyes close "Isn't that enough?"

"Shh" Emily whispered, "Get some sleep."

Emily felt Jack's breathing change as he fell asleep, and his words played through her head.

_'Isn't that enough?'_ Jack's voice echoed back.

"I don't know" Emily whispered to herself, "I hope so."

* * *

Emily woke up, and noticed Hotch sitting next to her on the couch watching her and Jack.

"Hey" Emily whispered to him, "You're out early."

"JJ pulled some strings" Hotch said seeing her raise an eyebrow "Don't even ask me how she has so many connections."

"Wow" Emily said, "Well this little guy had some soup and watched some cartoons. And had an interesting conversation."

"How interesting?" Hotch asked wondering.

"About us" Emily said "And marriage."

"Oh" Hotch said "And what did you tell him?"

"That, that conversation was too early to talk about." Emily told him in a reassuring manner "He wanted to know if that made me his new mom."

Hotch looked at her, "And?"

"I told him that if I ever had a little boy, I'd hope he'd be just like him." Emily told Hotch "And that it would be an honor to be his mom, but again it was too early for that conversation."

"Well" Hotch said seeing her look down at the sleeping boy "I do agree with Jack that you'd be a fantastic mother, to him or any child that came along."

Smiling at him, "Want to put him down?"

Hotch took Jack in his arms, "Want to help?"

Emily followed Hotch to Jack's room, "Night night, buddy." Hotch whispered kissing his son's forehead.

Emily leaned down and ran her hand down Jack's forehead, "Sleep tight."

Hotch followed Emily to the living room, sitting next to her, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

Resting his head against hers, "I love you." Hotch whispered.

"I love you too." Emily told him, feeling him pull her to rest on the couch.

"Thanks for taking care of Jack." Hotch said kissing her cheek.

"Anytime." Emily told him, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

* * *

"Love is a durable fire in the mind ever burning; never sick, never old, never dead from itself never turning." Walter Raleigh Sr.

* * *

**To Be Continued... **

See the review button? He's a bit lonely, and needs a quick hug...


	5. Guess Who Simon Likes?

**Adventures In Babysitting**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns everything connected to Criminal Minds.

Summary: While babysitting Jack for Hotch, Emily learns something about Jack's imaginary friend.

A/N: Here's another in the **"Adventures In Babysitting" **series, there should be one more chapter after this...

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"An imaginary friend is just often what the child needs it to be." Barbara Goldstein

* * *

Emily sat at the dining room table of her boss, playing Connect Four with his young inquisitive towhead son.

"So..." Emily said staring at the little boy through the game "What's new in the world of Jack Hotchner?"

"Simon likes you" Jack said, shrugging his shoulders as he put the red checker in it's slot.

"Who's Simon?" Emily asked staring at the pieces to see where she should put her black checker.

"My 'maginery friend" Jack said eating his cookies Emily had placed on the table before their game started.

"Imaginary" Emily corrected "So Simon likes me? That's nice. Why don't you tell me about him."

"Simon is old, he has really dark hair and he has dimples. Like me" Jack said smiling at her showing his dimples.

"That's nice" Emily said placing the the black checker in the slot "So why does Simon like me?"

"Because you're pretty, Emmy" Jack said matter-of-factly "And smart, and really funny. Plus you like cool games."

"Really?" Emily said humoring the child "That's nice."

"I know Simon loves you" Jack said "He told me yesterday, that he wants to ask you on a date."

"Seriously?" Emily asked _'Great my first date offer is coming from an imaginary friend. Pathetic much?'_

Jack nodded his head and said, "Connect Four. I win!"

"You sure did" Emily said taking apart the game.

"Emmy?" Jack asked "Do you like Simon?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at that _'What the...?'_

Looking over at Jack, "Well I don't know Simon well enough to like him or not."

Jack grinned "Good."

"Why's that good?" Emily asked the little boy and saw his dimples _'Ah those must be a requisite in this family.'_

Jack walked over to pick up another game "Because you can do better than Simon."

Emily held in the chuckle and thought _'I can do better than an imaginary friend? If this wasn't so funny I'd cry.'_

"I can?" Emily asked "Got anyone in mind, little man?"

Jack laughed as Emily tickled him, causing the boy to drop his go fish cards.

Emily was so consumed with tickling Jack that she didn't realize Hotch walked in from his meeting and smiled when he saw his son at the mercy of Emily.

"Daddy!" Jack said turning around to see Hotch leaning against the wall watching the two.

"What?" Emily said shocked then turned around to see Hotch smirking at her, showing off his dimple.

Hotch kneeled down to look at his son, "Did you have fun with Miss Emily?"

"Yeah!" Jack said "Emmy's cool. And I told her she can do better than Simon."

"Simon?" Hotch asked raising a brow at Emily then looked down at Jack's face "Oh you mean your 'friend' Simon?"

Jack nodded turning back to Emily "I forgot to tell you who better for you to be with than Simon."

Emily kneeled down and gave a fully interested but amused look on her face, "Who?"

Jack walked over and whispered "Daddy."

This caused Emily's eyes to widened, while Hotch's jaw dropped in shock.

"What?" Emily managed to get out before feeling her face to turn pink in embarrassment.

"You and my Daddy" Jack said seriously leaning in "He's more funnier than Simon."

_'Well thanks for that'_ Hotch thought, his stomach in knots by his son telling Emily that he'd be perfect for her.

"Oh" Emily managed to vocalize not meeting the inquiring eyes of Hotch or the persistent ones of Jack.

"Emmy?" Jack asked "Are you ok? You look... pale."

Emily nodded and murmured "Fine."

_'Am I ok? Am I ok?'_ Emily thought to herself _'I just got my boss' son to say I'd be perfect for his dad.'_

Hotch looked over at Emily and saw her biting her lip, in thought.

_'She looks... flustered'_ Hotch thought _'Does she... does she like me?'_

"Emily?" Hotch said quietly "Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Emily not trusting her nodded, while Hotch asked Jack to go up and straighten up his room.

Jack huffed out a sigh, "Bye Emmy. Thank you for watching me."

Emily snapped out of her stupor to smile at the boy, "Bye bye Jack."

Hotch was pleasantly surprised to see Jack give Emily a big hug, and kiss on the cheek.

As soon as Jack left the room, Emily heard Hotch approach her while she stood up.

Before Hotch could open his mouth, Emily said, "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Hotch asked confused.

"For what Jack said about his imaginary friend and you..." Emily trailed off not wanting to repeat the words especially out loud.

"Don't" Hotch said interrupting her "Don't apologize."

Hotch noticed Emily's face flicker in sadness for a brief second than go neutral.

"I'm glad Jack said what he said" Hotch said surprising her "Though I'd rather it would of been myself and not my five year old son, professing you to be perfect for me. Especially over some imaginary friend."

Emily rubbed her forehead and said, "Excuse me?"

Hotch looked over at her as she continued "So you're saying... that you like me?"

Hotch nodded and said, "Yeah I do."

"And this is not just because of what Jack said?" Emily asked.

"No, no it isn't." Hotch replied "And I happen to know I'm more tangible than that Simon."

Emily saw the small smile on Hotch's lips and grinned in return "Only you..."

"What?" Hotch asked.

"Only you, could threaten an imaginary friend and make it sound so... primitive, so sexy." Emily replied seeing Hotch's mouth twitch into a pleased look.

"So..." Hotch said "I'm going to kiss you now."

"Not if I kiss you first" Emily replied pulling Hotch in by the suit jacket.

Their lips molded together and each battled for dominance before Emily relented and let him lead the kiss.

"Yay!" Jack said pulling the two apart "You're together."

The two dark haired agents, gasping for breath looked over to see Jack holding a drawing in his hand.

"This is for you Emmy" Jack said going over to sit on her lap as she moved to the couch.

"Oh, a drawing?" Emily said "For me?"

Hotch leaned over and saw three drawing figures, each one labeled by their names on the top of the picture. Daddy, Emmy and Jack. Hotch smiled seeing the picture was a picnic drawing.

"This is so great Jack" Emily said "You're an amazing artist."

Emily held the drawing up to Hotch who nodded "He sure is."

"That's our family" Jack said "You, me and Emmy."

Emily's cheeks went pink, while Hotch wished he could give his son a brand new toy for this.

"It is?" Hotch asked seeing Jack nod in agreement.

"Yes it is" Emily whispered hugging the boy on her lap.

"When can I get a little brother and sister?" Jack asked.

Both dark haired agents groaned at that.

* * *

David Byrne said, "Sometimes it's a form of love just to talk to somebody that you have nothing in common with ad still be fascinated by their presence."

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

See the review button over there? You know you want to push it... Go on do it.


	6. Guess Who Plays Matchmaker

**Adventures In Babysitting **

Disclaimer: I admit that I don't own Criminal Minds, but I do own the show on dvd.

Summary: Jack Hotchner plots to make Hotch and Emily fall in love.

A/N: This chapter is different then all the others, and this was originally one of my earlier works but I decided to make it the final chapter in this series. Hope you all enjoyed it.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"A child can ask questions that a wise man cannot answer." Author Unknown

* * *

Hotch knew it was a bad idea but he agreed to it as there was no other options.

"Daddy?" Jack said, looking up from his coloring book, "Can I go visit Miss Penelope?"

"Sure buddy" Hotch said, looking down at his son, "Go ask Reid to take you."

The dark haired man Hotch watched his son set down his crayons and leave his office.

Hotch looked down in the bullpen as Jack walked down the stairs.

Hotch watched his young son talk to Emily, a smile growing across his face as the brunette profiler kissed the little boy's forehead. A swell of pride at the tender moment between his two favorite people.

His gaze traveled towards Reid, watching the young agent take Jack's hand both walking out of the bullpen, then JJ open his door to inform him she had a case for the team to review.

An hour later as the team passed along to Team B the profile Jack ran into the conference room to Hotch and Emily and jumped on Emily's lap.

"Captain Jack" Emily chuckled, wrapping her arms around the young boy "Who brought you up from Miss Penelope's cave?"

"Mr. Anderson he said that Miss Penelope needed to help the other team" Jack said, "Daddy when's lunch? I'm hungry."

"In a few minutes buddy, than we can go to lunch" Hotch told Jack.

Jack sat impatiently in Emily's arms, contemplating how he could get his dad and Emily together.

"Can Miss Emily come with us to lunch, daddy?" Jack asked.

Jack really liked Emily, she was funny and smart and made Hotch smile, especially when he thought no one was looking.

"Jack, I don't think..." Emily began.

"Please, daddy? Emmy's really fun" Jack asked putting on the puppy eyes for Hotch and then turning his face to give Emily the Hotchner trademark dimples.

_'I know Emmy won't say no to the dimples, she never does'_ Jack thought.

"Aw, he's so sweet" JJ said smiling at Jack.

_'Got one, now flash another smile to Emmy'_ Jack looked back up at her.

Emily looked over at Hotch who was smirking at this.

"Okay buddy. Emily would you care to join us for lunch?" Hotch asked flashing his own dimples at her.

_'So not fair'_ Emily thought _'How can I say no to two Hotchners?'_

"Sure" Emily said, tickling the boy's stomach.

Dave smirked at that, eyeing the miniature family while JJ awed again.

* * *

"Good afternoon, sir" the young hostess greeted the trio "How many?"

"A table for three" Hotch told her, looking at Jack who held Emily's hand.

Soon after a waiter came to take their order, which came soon, and Emily helped Jack cut up his chicken.

They all talked, while Jack was telling them about his friend's new mommy, he decided to ask.

"Daddy?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, Jack?" Hotch said cutting into his steak than taking a sip of his water.

"When are you going to marry Emmy so she can be a part of our family?" Jack asked.

Both Hotch and Emily started coughing.

"What makes you ask that question, buddy?" Hotch asked.

"Well the way you both look at each other is the way Sam's dad looks at his new mommy" Jack said, "Sam's daddy said people in love look at each other that way. That means you love Emmy."

"Jack, their are all kinds of looks and..." Emily began looking at Hotch for help with this line of questioning.

"And when people love each other they get married. If you marry my daddy Emmy, that means you'll be my new Mommy" Jack said, looking at the brunette agent, "Just like Sam got a new mommy when his dad got married."

"Jack, now listen... " Emily asked she looked at Hotch and said, "Aren't you going to help?"

"No I'd rather like to hear your explanation" Hotch sighed rubbing his throat.

"Daddy?" Jack asked, "When are you going to marry Emmy?"

"Buddy, Emily and I are not dating so we can't get married" Hotch began.

"You have to have feelings for someone to marry them..." Emily continued and Hotch looked at her in surprise.

"But you love me right, Emmy?" Jack asked eyes wide with concern.

"Oh of course I do" Emily told him, missing the eye roll that Hotch shot his son, "You're my Captain Jack."

Emily kissed his forehead earning a smile from the young boy.

An elderly couple walked by the booth and smiled at the three.

"You have a lovely family there, sir" the elderly woman told Hotch.

"And a very pretty wife" the elderly husband added, his wife poked him in the ribs.

Emily sighed, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Emily walked into the ladies room, trying not to hyperventilate as she pulled out her cell phone and called JJ.

"Yeah?" JJ answered.

"I feel like I'm in the freaking Twilight Zone over here" Emily sighed.

"What happened?" JJ asked.

"Well the second we sat down Jack asked Hotch when he was going to marry me to make me his new stepmother" Emily said in one breath, "Damn near choked on my chicken."

The brunette narrowed her eyes when she heard the blonde on the other side of the phone chuckle.

"Don't laugh, this isn't funny" Emily huffed.

"Sorry but that, I would of paid to see" JJ said through tears of laughter.

"Then Mother and Father Time walked right on by and told Hotch he had a lovely family" Emily said banging her head against the bathroom stall.

"Stop banging your head, you don't want to knock yourself out" JJ scolded lightly.

"Maybe I can knock myself out and wake up to all this being some bizarro world" Emily said.

"Nope, this is the world we're in. So deal with it. If you think Hotch doesn't want you, just let Jack down gently, poor kid has been through enough" JJ said "Now go back to your table or they'll think you fell in."

Emily muttered a spiteful word before hanging up. Taking a deep breath she looked at her reflection in the mirror, trying to find the will not to escape through the window.

When Emily left, Jack kept pestering Hotch about being with the brunette agent.

"Daddy" Jack said "You look at Miss Emily the way Uncle Dave looks at Miss JJ."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, _'If Jack can see the way Dave gawks at JJ. Than am I that obvious?'_

"Daddy?" Jack said "Miss Emily looks at you the same way too."

"What makes you say that, buddy?" Hotch decided, 'He's not an unsub so it's not really an interrogation.'

"Because I heard her say once that she likes Agent Dimples to Miss JJ. Miss JJ said she liked Agent Italian Stallion." Jack said, "Who's he?"

"Uncle Dave, buddy" Hotch said, _'Agent Dimples? Hmm I still got it. After fifteen years out of the game.'_

Emily returned and noticed Hotch looking intently at her. "God he's going to tell Jack he's not into me'.

Hotch noticed her looking uncomfortably, 'Let Agent Dimples out' He flashed the dimples.

Emily calmed at the sight and Hotch thought _'Yep, still got it.'_

The finished up lunch in silence, just light chatter directed at Jack.

_'My gosh, they're so quiet'_ Jack thought as they headed to the car _'When we get back to work, I'm gonna have to call in reinforcements.'_

* * *

They arrived back at the BAU, and Jack asked to go see Miss Penelope.

Emily dropped Jack off to Garcia's office, as she was closing the door when something caught her ear.

"So, my little Junior G-man, how'd it go?" Garcia asked Jack.

"Well I asked daddy when is he gonna marry Emmy to make her a part of our family, and they both coughed loudly. Then I asked if two people look at each other the way they did, than they must love each other" Jack told her proudly.

Garcia laughed and clapped her hands together, "And than what happened?"

"I told them that if they look at each other that way they should be married. And that Sam's dad said people in love get married" Jack said "I asked Miss Emily if she loved me and she said she did, than an old couple told daddy he had a lovely family."

Emily backed away slowly, not looking behind her, that she bumped into Hotch holding files.

"What's the matter?" Hotch asked looking at her pale skin.

"Garcia did it" Emily whispered pulling Hotch away from Garcia's lair, to a supply closet.

"What did she do?" Hotch asked feeling slightly thrilled at being in an enclosed space with her.

"She had set Jack on his 'Emmy and Daddy need to marry' mission" Emily said watching Hotch's jaw drop "I just overheard them."

"So what do we do?" Emily asked when Hotch hadn't replied _'He's too humiliated to even speak. He doesn't want to be with me like that.'_

Hotch still saying nothing out of shock, turned his face up to think, when Emily fidgeted to get comfortable his chin grazed her cheek, _'Should I go for it?'_

"Sorry" Hotch said "I think maybe we should..."

Emily turned her face to him to see why he cut himself off, and he grabbed her face and kissed her.

"Hey anyone seen Hotch or Emily?" Morgan asked when JJ alerted them to another profile they needed to do.

"Have Garcia track their cell phones, while we go look for them" Dave said "Ready?"

"Lead away" JJ said smiling at Dave.

Garcia joined in on the search with Jack following them.

"Should be right here" Garcia said as Dave opened the door to reveal Hotch and Emily making out.

"Yes!" Jack said high fiving Garcia, while JJ and Dave smirked at their friends.

"Excuse us," Hotch said looking at his son and their friends.

"We'll give you two five more minutes, we've got a profile" JJ said smirking at Emily.

When Hotch and Emily returned, Garcia held out her palm and said, "You can thank me later."

"Am I grounded daddy?" Jack asked Hotch who gave his son a small parental glare.

"No, but no more scheming with Miss Penelope" Hotch told his son as Emily came up and joined them.

"But we were suppose to lock Uncle Dave and Miss JJ in that closet this afternoon" Jack said as Emily bent down to ruffle his hair.

"Aw Hotch maybe this next one we can slide?" Emily said.

Jack looked from his daddy to Miss Emily, and saw the two look each other in the eye.

_'Yep totally worth it'_ Jack said looking at the new addition to his family _'But why did it take them so long to admit it. Silly grown ups.'_

* * *

"Their is only one happiness in this life, to love and be loved." George Sand

* * *

**The End **

I hope you all enjoyed this little series, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
